Destino Torsione
by Aslan's Butterfly
Summary: AU: What if Edmund had the chance to change the Pevensies fate in the Last Battle? The characters may act a little different. Read & Review please! *Update: 7/7/12, fixed a few typos.*
1. How Could It Be?

What is Edmund had the ability to change the fate of the Pevensies in the last book?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Chronicles of Narnia. All rights are to C.S. Lewis.**

_A/N: A few Harry Potter ideas might be thrown in the story. Keep a look out for them!_

**Chapter 1: How Could It Be?**

They never put into thought how they would die. Especially when they were this young. Peter rose quickly to his feet, taking in the scenary around him. _Where are we? _He thought. Edmund stared blankly at the sky, no words came out of his mouth. Lucy's face hung towards the ground, tears streaking down her face. "Lu? Are you ok-" Peter was cut off by skinny, little arms snaking around his neck. "Oh Peter! Don't you know where we are? We're in Aslan's Country. We truly did die. What about poor Susan? With us, Mom, Dad, Eustace, Jill, the Professor, and Aunt Polly gone, she has no one..."

His eyes brimmed with wetness that threatened to fall. They weren't ever going to see their sister again. Susan had long forgotten Narnia. She had made it clear last time that the name was nothing but an old dream and they needed to let go. "It'll be alright, Lucy. If we continue to believe and pray, maybe Aslan will bring her to us one day when it's her time." He smiled widely and placed a kiss upon her forehead. "Don't get her hopes up, Peter."

The two siblings turned to see Edmund. His eyes were full of so many emotions. Pain, regret, hurt, discomfort, and fear. Fear that the reunion they needed would never come. "You know that Su stopped believing years ago. When she lost Caspian, he kept all that she had left. Nothing could ever make her come back. It's impossible. I spent years and years trying to get her to admit it was all real. She wouldn't break." He looked down. "But at least the three of us are together. Isn't this what we've always wanted? To never loose each other? Well now our wish has come true."

"Ed." Peter said in a whimpering tone. "Life without Susan...is going to be hard. Though she may be hairbrained and stubborn, she's still our sister and we always agreed we'd stick together." Edmund stood up, his voice raising with anger. "But Peter. Don't you see? She's not the same anymore. She told us to forget. She betrayed us and Aslan. This is not something that can easily be forgotten!"

"_She _had betrayed us? What about you? After all, **you **are the one who went to the White Witch. **You **are the one who didn't believe in Aslan. And **you **are the one who betrayed us!" Lucy gasped and pulled away. "Peter, stop!" But it was too late. Edmund sunk to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "You're right...I am a traitor. That's all I've ever been. A nasty prat. That's why I was named the Just. Because I'm _just _Edmund. Nothing more. I never will mean something. The Witch was right, I'm worthless and she should have killed me when she had the chance."

Peter was shocked by his brother's words. Guilt and pain boiled inside his body. "Ed...I didn't-" He couldn't finish. Edmund took off into the night. Not caring where he ended up. His siblings called after him but nothing would call him back. He just needed to be alone. Everything that had just happened was too much. _I always knew they hadn't forgiven me. The lion said they would but I always knew that was never the case. I left my own family to be with the worst kind out there. All for sugary sweets. _His side started to throb with pain. It was the spot he'd been stabbed all those years ago. _I guess her taint won't ever ware off..._


	2. What Is My Meaning?

**Chapter 2: What Is My Meaning?**

Peter didn't know how much time had passed. He really didn't care. A numb feeling filled his body. He sat there, still staring in the direction his brother had ran off. _Oh Ed. Please come back. I didn't mean what I said. If I could take it back, I would. I can't live without you. Please Aslan, bring him back to me. _"Peter." Lucy's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "We ought to be going now, don't you think? It's obvious he's not coming back on his own so we must go get him. After all, _you _did cause this."

His throut burned as he attempted to talk. "Lucy, I never meant to say any of those things. I swear to you, I don't know what came over me. Ed just made me feel so mad that it came out. You know I would have never said that if I could've controlled myself." She glared at him ruthfully. "Are you sure about that?" With that, she took off after Ed. "Wait up!" Peter called.

Edmund layed on the muddy ground. Rain gently planted itself upon his black hair. _I wish Jadis actually killed me. I would have been free of this pain a long time ago. _Even after death, it still hurt. _My siblings don't care about me. Why should I be here? What is my meaning? _"Edmund!" A soft, yet close voice yelled. It belonged to someone he knew. Someone he cared about. "Lu? Over here." He felt himself being pulled up. Strong arms holding him close to them. "I'm so, so unbelievably sorry, Ed. I never meant to say any of those things, you know that. None of that was your fault. I drove you to go to the Witch. I was the one who was beastly and cold. Not you. Please, please believe me. I can't bare to lose you too."

Edmund's head swam. Thoughts washed into his head like a high tide on a beach. "Pete...It hurts. I-I can't..." Peter's eyes suddenly filled with concern. The idea of his little brother in pain killed him. "What? What hurts?" A cough broke through Ed's lips. "The s-spot...where s-she stabbed me..." He didn't understand it. It was so long ago and we all thought it healed. "Hold on, Ed. Everything's okay. She's gone and never coming back. Just relax, you'll be okay." Lucy said reassuringly. "We won't let anything happen to you. Plus, we're with Aslan now. Nothing can hurt us." As if magic had heard them, the pain eased away.


	3. The Lion Knows

**Chapter 3: The Lion Knows.**

"Are you okay now?" Peter asked. It had been a few hours and Edmund had seemed to calm down. "I think so. Sorry about that. Everything was just happening too fast for me to handle." He chuckled softly. "It's quite alright, Ed. We all have had our fair share of moments like that. Let's just look forward and keep our heads up. Lu?" She sat under a tree, fiddling with her fingers out of bordem. "Ready to go? I have a strange feeling that we are supposed to meet someone tonight. The closest place to here is the Stone Table."

Edmund's heart sped up. He hadn't been near the Stone Table since stopping the Witch. Peter noticed his discomfort and grabbed his shoulder tightly. "It's okay Edmund. We're here for you. Like we promised, nothing will hurt you." He nodded. "The How is just right over that hill. It should only take us about a half hour to get there. In the mean time, why don't we play a game?" Lucy and Edmund groaned in response. "Alright, alright. We can stay quiet."

The How looked exactly the same as they had left it. New cavings were added. One of them was about Caspian and Ramundu's Daughter's son, Rilian. How he, Eustace, and Jill defeated the Lady of the Green Kirtle. "I wonder what would have happened if Susan had stayed with Caspian. I remember the beauty of Ramundu's Daughter. Her white blonde hair and blazing blue eyes. She reminded me of Jadis in so many ways. It was like that was her reincarnation. Would Caspian have stayed with our sister or banished her into the dark for all eternity?" He asked his siblings. None of them had an answer.

As they grew closer to the table, they gasped. In front of them stood Aslan. "Hello dear ones." They all ran over to him and rested their heads upon his fur. "Aslan, you have no idea how much we've missed you. Please, tell us what has come of our other family?" The great lion chuckled lightly. "I have been here. Waiting until you found your way around this place. I have missed you all as well. No need to worry about your family. They're here, but the time to see them is not now."

Peter was the first to speak. "What do you mean?" The lion turned to face him. "You still have a task that must be completed. I cannot tell you what it is. For if you knew, you wouldn't do it. But I will tell you, whatever happens, do not try to prevent it. It's meant to happen. But in the end, everything will be okay." They all nodded. "We trust you Aslan. You have guilded us out of the dark before and we will forever remain loyal to you. No matter what." Aslan smiled softly. "Good. Now you must be off. I need you all to close your eyes. Clear your minds and think of a happy time in your life. Do not peak though or else you'll ruin everything." All the siblings thought back to a time when they were little.

"Peter! Susan!" Five year old Lucy yelled. "I can't find Edmund. We were outside playing cricket when I hit the ball and it went into the forest. He said he'd get it and he never came back. It's been over an hour and he could be hurt!" The older siblings bent down next to their sister. "Lucy, we need you to show us exactly where Ed went." She quickly ran out the door and stopped infront of a footprint. "Right here. He could be anywhere by now. Come on, let's go-" Peter took off before Lucy could finish. "Ed? Edmund! Where are you?" He yelled.

Edmund layed on the ground, trying to force himself up. While trying to retrieve the ball, he fell and twisted his ankle. "Over here, Pete. Help!" His brother ran to him. "Oh, Ed. What happened?" Peter gently ran his hands over the ankle, making Edmund hiss in pain. "I fell and broke my ankle. I'm sorry. I tried to get back home but I couldn't get myself up." He couldn't help but laugh at how clumsy he was. "It's alright. Now come on, let's get you home. The girls have been worried sick about you." Edmund threw an arm around Peter's neck and slowly began walking back. "Edmund!" The girls cried with joy. "Susan! Lucy! Don't-" They was cut off by the feeling of two bodies knocking them over. "Oh Ed, what are we going to do with you?"

They gasped once the memory was over. It felt as if it were just yesterday the four were together. So close and sweet. They never would have thought things would end like this. One by one, their eyes opened. The place that was once the How was replaced with a small, rowing boat. "How did we get here?" Lucy asked. "I guess this is the beginning of our task. But remember what Aslan said, we must not fret about whatever happens." Looking up, they found that a sheet was spread out along the top. "Something is behind it. I can hear voices." Peter ripped it off, revealing thousands of screens.  
>All of the events that had happened to them over the years were shown. Edmund meeting the Witch, Lucy with Tumnus, Susan with Caspian, Peter fighting Miraz, Edmund getting stabbed, Eustace being turned into a dragon, and the reign when their parents were king and queen. "So this is how Aslan remembers everything so easily. He traps his memories inside these screens and watches them again and again so he never forgets. Don't these scare you a bit, Ed?" Edmund couldn't hear him. The screen infront of him was the one he wished they could undo. The fatal train crash. "Edmund? Are you alright?" Lucy asked, worry building up in her chest. <em>I wonder if there is a way to enter the memories and undo the damage from being done. <em>Without saying a word, Edmund leaped forward into the screen.

"Ed!" Peter yelled, driving forward after his brother. But Lucy grabbed his arms and held him back. "No, Peter! Aslan told us to let whatever happens, happen. I'm sure Edmund knows what he's doing. He's very wise for his age." Peter sighed heavily, running a hand through his golden blonde hair. "I can only hope that you're right, Lu." He wrapped his arms around his little sister and watched the screen.


	4. Another Chance

**Chapter 4: Another Chance.**

Edmund's eyes were glued shut. The fear of seeing his own death controlling his every move. "Ed?" He knew that voice from anywhere. "Edmund? Come on. Open your eyes." He complied, opening them to see the blue hues of his brother. "Peter? Where are we?" Peter chuckled softly. "We're on the platform, silly. Waiting on the train to arrived with our sister and the others. You still have your ring don't you? We have to give them to Jill and Eustace once they get here." Revelation poured into Edmund's head. "How long do we have until the train comes, Peter?" He asked franticly. Maybe, just maybe he could have a chance at this. To save everyone and possibly himself from their own death. "Well, the train is right there, see? So about three minutes." His eyes grew wide with alarm. "Peter, I need you to listen to me. Get back towards the enterance. Stay as far away from this platform as you can, do you hear me? That train is going to crash when it comes in dock. I know because _we _die from it. You, Lucy, Mom, Dad, Eustace, Diggory, Polly, Eustace, Jill, and I. Susan will have no one if we let this happen. I'm from the future. Right now, yours and Lucy's spirits are watching me from a screen that holds Aslan's memories. They're in Aslan's Country."

Peter's mouth was wide open and he couldn't blink. "Now Peter! Do you hear me? GET BACK!" Edmund pushed his brother back against the wall, put the ring on his finger, and grabbed a ladder. As soon as the train came close enough, he hopped onto it and sat the ladder down on the exit. "Guys, come on!" He yelled to his family and the other passangers. "This train is going to crash any moment and unless you want to die, GET OFF!" They quickly exited one by one. "Lucy, what are you still doing here? Get off this train now or you'll die!" Lucy opened her mouth to protest but her brother gathered her in his arms and threw her off. "**EDMUND!**" His family yelled. _I'll miss you. _He thought. His life ended with sweet nothings.


	5. Can We Go On?

**Chapter 5: Can We Go On?**

Peter and Lucy's spirits returned to their bodies. Everyone stared at the sight before them. In a matter of just three minutes, one boy had saved everyone. Edmund Pevensie sacrificed his life to save the ones of others. Peter's heart sank deep into the pit of his stomache. The acid burning it piece by piece. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing but air came out. "He...saved us...all of us...and gave up everything...to make sure we lived..." Lucy said, barely able to say the words through the spill of thick tears.

Everything they knew would change now. Without Edmund by their side, there wasn't a purpose for being. He was what kept the siblings together. Guilt fell through every one of them, for they all in some way had judged Edmund horribly. He had done nothing to any of them except be what only a child of his age would act like. But even after he grew out of that phase, they still didn't treat him right.

"W-What are we going to tell Susan, Pete?" Lucy asked. Peter hadn't even thought about that. They were back and they still hadn't seen their sister. It hurt but Edmund was still their main priority. He eventually found his voice. "I don't know, Lu...I don't know..." He slowly walked closer to the train, taking one last glance at his brother's fate. _So this was the task that Aslan wanted us to complete. Or should I say you. I'm so, so sorry for everything Ed. I'll forever be greatful. You saved our lives. Rest in Aslan's Country. I love you so much. Goodbye, little brother._ With that, he turned away. Never looking back.


	6. Never Doubt Hope

**Chapter 6: Never Doubt Hope.**

The workers lifted the scraps of metal effortlessly. Most of them were muscular, bulky men. Suddenly, one of them yelled. "Hey guys! I found a kid. He's alive but barely hanging in there." They all rushed over and picked him up. It was Edmund. His head was covered in blood and he had a piece of metal embedded in his side. "Easy there, kid. We got you. What's your name anyways?" He looked up at them warily. "Edmund Pevensie, sir." The man smiled. "Well Edmund, it seems you aren't too dinged up. Which is rather surprising since you would have been expected to die in a train crash like that. But don't worry, my guys should be able to have you fixed up in a jiffy." The workers chuckled and quickly got to work.

Susan sat at her desk. She had just recently picked up a job as an editor for the local news paper. It wasn't too hard. All she really had to do was review other people's work and see which ones were important enough to make the cover. She stumbled upon won that had just came in. It was rather interesting and she couldn't wait to share it with her siblings. Just then, she heard the front door open. "Peter! Lucy! Tell me what you think of this-" She was cut off by the feeling of four arms hugging her tightly. "Too tight guys. What's come over you? We haven't had a hug like that in years." Lucy and Peter laughed. "Let's just say that we missed you terribly Su." Susan smirked and picked up her paper. "What do you think of this as the headline? It's about a chap who sacrificed himself to save a whole train full of people. I must say Lucy, you and the others are quite lucky to have not gotten on that train because it was that one! What are the odds?" She looked up to see her siblings frowning, tears brimming on their eyelids.

Susan was rather puzzle by this. Maybe the story was just too much for them to handle. "You guys weren't on that train,...right? A-and that fellow who sacrificed himself wasn't-" Her lips started to tremble. "Susan, that boy who sacrificed himself to save everyone was E-Edmund." Lucy said sadly. "I was going to stay behind with him so he didn't have to d-die alone but he picked me up and threw me off the train. Right as he was trying to get off, the train c-crash..." Susan sank to her knees and couldn't breathe. Her poor little brother had died and she hadn't even know about it.

"I-it just happened a half hour ago, Su. The others wanted to give us some time alone since they knew we were closest to him." Peter said, his face turning red from holding back. "It hurts...so much to know that we'll never see him again. He always felt like he had to protect us when that was supposed to be my job. He was and always will be a better brother than I could ever be. He gave his life for us so many times, and we'll never be able to pay him back for it."

The three held on to each other, afraid if they let go, they'd lose someone else. "If there were some way to have him back with us, I'd do whatever it took to make things up to him and help him stay with us forever." Peter said solemnly. "Here's your chance." The siblings turned and gasped at what they saw.

There stood Edmund, alive and somewhat well, with a grin that made your heart sing, "Edmund!" Peter, Susan, and Lucy cried out in joy. They toppled over him, making them all fall to the ground. "How in the? Is this an illusion? There's no way you should have been able to survive that crash." Susan said. "Though you may not believe it, Su. Aslan told us when we began this tasj that everything in the end would turn out well. I never doubted his words. For as he said, everyone deserves second chances." Edmund chuckled. "I still believe in Narnia, Edmund. I just felt like it was too late to say it and that you all had already began to believe that I betrayed you." Susan said, staring at the ceiling. "That was never the case, Su, and it will never be that way. We love you no matter what." They all turned back to Edmund, who was crying happy tears. "We're so glad to have you back, Ed." They all joined in for another family hug.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
